The present invention relates to water flow control device, and more particularly to a water flow control device which comprises a water flow control system controlled by a timer system to let flow of water pass or stop flow of water at predetermined times.
In regular water supply system or irrigation project, water pipe-line is used to guide water from sources of irrigation water to irrigation districts. For controlling the flow of water, a water flow control device shall be attached. Conventionally a water flow control device is generally controlled through manual operation, which can not automatically stop the supply of water at predetermined times.